


The Contest for Family Head

by Egungun



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Action, Arranged Marriage, Dom Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Secrets, OP! Akko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Top Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Yuri, serious akko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egungun/pseuds/Egungun
Summary: The Kagari household is truly a strange one, in order to be the head the couple must fight for the title of "Family Head." A month after the Noir missile crises, Atsuko was called back home for urgent business. What will happen to her? Will her friends help her and come after her? Will Akko finally let her true self show? Will Diana and/or Amanda finally realize their true feeling for a certain brunette?
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	1. The Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggest some tags for the fic, I'm really ba at tags.

It was a day like any other, all the students of Luna Nova just finished their morning classes, now they were slowly but surely filling the cafeteria to get their lunches. While the other students were getting in lines to get their food, the red, blue, and green teams were lively chatting and laughing, since they already got their food first. 

“Like I was saying, let’s all go to town and buy some snacks for the sleepover tonight, and besides, it’s a Friday night, who would want to spend a perfectly good Friday night, studying.” Amanda states. 

“Well, unlike you, O’Neil. I believe every day is suitable for studying.” Diana protests. 

“Oh, how could I have forgotten about you. Please forgive me, princess.” The fiery-haired witch rolls her eyes and leans back on her chair. 

The platinum witch was about to respond but was interrupted by a goblin. “Hey, Akko, you’ve got a letter.” The goblin takes out a red envelope and hands it to the brunette. 

“Thanks, Gobiru. Who’s it from?” Akko asks, looking over the envelope. 

“No idea, I just came here to deliver. See ya later, Akko, I have more mails to deliver.” The goblin worker waves at the witch and walks out of the cafeteria. 

“Can’t believe you even befriended the fairies and the workers. What are you, the Friendship God?” Sucy deadpans. 

Ignoring her friends teasing and giggling, Akko ripped open the envelope and read it. The letter was in Japanese and it was from her family. Due to the jokes and laughter, no one realized that the brunette’s expression was slowly morphing into a deep frown. During the reading, Akko tried to calm herself by drinking her glass of water, but to her avail, it didn’t work. Her friends’ lively chatter was interrupted by a loud crash, similar to one of breaking glass. All eyes were on the brunette even the neighboring students, what they saw was an alien expression on the brunette’s face, the usual happy-go-lucky, friendly girl was gone, instead, there was a girl full of anger and hatred, she had a dark expression that no one had ever seen, she looked livid. The loud crashing noise was the glass Akko was drinking from, now in her hand was multiple glass shards covered in dark crimson. As blood slowly started to drip from the girl’s hand to the tabletop, the platinum blond finally snapped out of her stupor and grasped the brunette’s shoulder. 

“Akko, stop! Your hand!” Diana shrieked, worries covering her voice. 

Taking a deep breath, Akko finally released her grip on her glass or what remained of it. Crumpling up the letter, she stood up and told her friends. “Sorry for making you worry guys but I wound be able to go to the sleepover tonight.” As she tried to leave, Avary went up to her, and forcefully grabbed her hand.

“Where do you think you’re going, Kagari. Don’t you think we all need an explanation for your sudden outburst? Don’t let your little fame get to your head, we all remember what kinda screw up were and you still are, you’re still a useless little muggle and now you don’t have the Shiney Rod, you’re useless.” Avary mocked, some of the students started to laugh with her. 

The green, blue and red team were about to counter the mocking, Akko quickly moved her arm and quickly gripped Avery’s collar and slammed her against one of the pillars with a loud slam. Whit the sudden impact the students and Avary stopped laughing, the girl winced in pain, she was about to retaliate but when she looked at her captor’s dark red eyes, she felt chills run down her spine. The bluenette was petrified, and eyes full of fear didn’t give it away, surely her shaken body was. 

In a dark and serious tone, Akko spoke calmly and quietly but enough for all the students to hear, since the room was so quiet. “Usually I would play along with you pointless teasing but today, today is not the day. I am in a really bad mood today and if you mess with me again, I will ruin yous and your family’s life, I have more than enough connections and materials to do so. And don’t you think for a second I’ll hesitate.” By this point, all the students were equally frightened, no one could tell how much fear the bluenette felt. When Akko let loose of her grip from the girl’s collar, Avary fell to the floor, shivering and quietly sobbing. Without a single glance, Atsuko finally left the cafeteria, leaving behind shocked, frightened, and bewildered girls. 

“Didn’t know Akko could be so...” Amanda trailed off, at a loss of words.  
“Scary?”  
“Serious?”  
“Livid?”  
“Angry?”  
“Threatening?”  
“Blood curling?”  
“Fearsome?”  
“I believe the correct word is intimidating.” Diana chimped in.

“But, there was something sexy about that too, ya know?” Amanda commented. No one disagreed just quietly nodded.


	2. The Meeting

Threw the rest of the day, there was this dark aura surrounding the Japanese girl. No students or even teachers got close to her, everyone tried to avoid her like the plague, her mere presence was suffocating, striking fear into the hearts of everyone who got too close. But now that the class was over, she eagerly took her broom and left the school without any explanation to ber friends. 

“Wonder what happened to Akko, she’d been in a bad mood all day, are you guys sure we should continue with the sleepover?” Lotte worriedly commented as the blue, green and the remaining two red team members finished their shopping in Blytonbury.

“She’s been acting all moody since she read the letter during lunch today.” Barbara remarks.

“Yeah, I wonder what was on that letter to make the dunce such a sour puss.” Hannah continued. “Like what if something bad happened to her family?”

“That possibility is highly unlikely, there wasn’t any trace of sadness in her, only anger and possibly hate.” Diana states. 

“Didn’t think it was possible for Akko of all people to make such an expression, though.” Sucy mumbles. 

“Holy shit, is that Akko?” Amanda shouts, pointing out to a familiar figure in a nearby cafe. And sure enough, there was Atsuko, sitting quietly behind a table with a more than an annoyed explosion on her face. Said girl was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that perfectly framed her legs and a light blue long-sleeved vintage shirt, her regular high ponytail was no more, the girl looked more mature and uncharacteristically, responsible. 

“Come on let’s go and see what’s up, maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll figure out why she can’t make it to the sleepover.” Before anyone could say a word, the American witch was already halfway up to the cafe. With some reluctance and an annoyed sigh, the remaining seven witches joined her. 

  
  
  


⚫⬛⚫⬛⚫⬛

Patiently sipping her tea, trying to calm her nerves, Akko looked down on her phone for what feels like the umpteenth time. She couldn’t believe what her mother had said or wrote, to be precise,  _ ‘I’ve asked them time and time again to postpone the ceremony, at least until I graduated and did they listen, of course not! Why should they listen to me? I’m only the next head and the vessel for the family spirit.’  _ She internally scoffed, the more she thought about it the more pissed she became, blinded by the rage she failed to see her friends spying on her. 

“Please forgive me for my tardiness.” A woman in her late twenties bowed. 

“It’s fine, Chihiro-san. Please take a seat.” Akko politely gestures to the seat opposite to her, somehow she managed to calm herself.

After the woman orders her tea, Akko folds her arms over her chest and turns serious. “So, mind telling me why the hell the family forgot the meaning of the word ‘patience’?”

The woman thanked the waiter for bringing her order, then she clears her throat after turning her attention to the brunette. “Well, my lady, it turns out that after you and your friends started a new golden age for magic, you also simultaneously reinforced the connection between the spirit world to ours.” Seeing her eyes widen, the woman continued. “While we could interact with the spirits, we would have to summon or call them to do so, but now, we can actually go to the spirit realm. There are many things we do not know or understand about the spirit realm, so just to be safe, we need someone strong enough to send there to explore and study the new world.”

“So, basically the family is trying to use me and Kazumi. And by doing the ceremony, they are also trying to determine which family should take the lead?” Akko raised an eyebrow.

“You could say that, in a way.” The woman took out a white envelope and placed it on the table before gently sliding it toward the brunette. “It’s a letter from the family asking permission from your Headmistress to let you come back home. Also, the family formally invites your friends to come and witness your big day, since they did help bring magic back and the connection to the spirit realm.” 

“When?” Akko defeatedly sighs. 

“You are expected to be back in a week of time, the family jet shall be waiting at the airport.”

“And you?”

“I shall be waiting for  **your** orders, my lady. I’ll be staying at a nearby hotel here in the city. I believe you already have my contacts.” The woman stood up and bowed once more. “Now, with your permission, I shall be taking my leave.”

“Right, you may go, I’ll call you if I need anything.” Akko dismissed her with a wave of her hand. After the woman leaves, the brunette takes a deep breath and sighs, “You can come out now., I know you’re there.” 

Hesitantly the girls came out behind the seat behind her, they all had either confused or guilty faces. Seeing her friends faces, Akko finally calmed down from her stress, she let out a soft chuckle and said. “I can tell, you have many questions, so I’ll answer them at the sleepover. And judging by the bags, you all finished shopping, so let’s head back.” 


	3. The Letter

“I’ll meet you guys at the blue team’s dorm. I need to give this letter to the headmistress.” Akko smiles and walks away. 

“Um, don’t take too long.” Lotte says, without looking back the brunette only waves her hand.

Since it was getting late, the halls of Luna Nova were vacant, only the muffled chatters and laughter were heard through the walls. Her steps echoed throughout the empty halls, having to go to the headmistress office in the past multiple times, she could easily maneuver through the academy with ease. Within a few minutes she made it to the headmistress’s office, she gently knocked on the wooden door and entered after getting permission from the headmistress. 

“Good evening Miss Kagari, is everything alright?” The Headmistress gave her a gentle smile. “I’ve heard from Anne that you’ve been acting quite strange since lunch.”

“Is there a reason for you to come to the headmistress’s office this late, Miss Kagari?” Professor Finnelan puts her arm on her hip, slightly frowning. 

“It is kinda important. I haven’t read the letter myself but I believe it should explain everything.” Akko frowned, taking out the white envelope and handing it to the Headmistress.

Taking the envelope, both the headmistress and Finnegan read the letter. 

_ ‘Dear Headmistress Holbrooke, _

_ We, the Kagari Clan, humbly ask for permission to let Atsuko Kagari come back home. She is needed to take her place as the next head of the family by marrying the neighboring clan’s young master, Kazumi Kenshin, and to partake in the family ceremony.  _

_ We also would like to invite her friends to witness the rising and merging of the two former enemy clans. Her plain will depart Monday morning at 8 am.  _

_ From Clan Kagari,  _

_ Rukia Kagari.’ _

With wide eyes, the two elder witches looked at Akko, obviously bewildered and shocked. Professor Finnelan was the first to break the silence. “Um, don’t you think you're too young for marriage, Miss Kagari?”

“M-Marriage!?” flustered, Akko quickly snatched the letter from the table and quickly read over it. Groaning, she massaged her templates with her free hand, she looked at the older witches with an apologetic face and said “Sorry, I didn’t mean to act up. Let me clear this. Um… I won’t be marrying till I graduate, and the reason I need to go back is to become the head, and the real reason why my family is inviting my friends is to send us to the spirit world. ”

“The ‘Spirit World’?” both women asked, intrigued.

“Apparently, when we released the Grand Triskelion, we didn’t only bring back the magic golden age, we also reinforced the connection between the spirit realm to our world.” Akko explained. “While we could summon and talk with the spirits in our world, we couldn’t go to them neither physically nor spiritually. But now we can.”

“I see, well… this is obviously something important. I think you should ask your friends parents’ permission, otherwise, you’re all free to go. Will you take Chariot and Croix with you? Since they are part of the New Nine, correct? And what about Miss England and Miss Parker?” The headmistress asks. 

“It’s up to them if they wanna come, I’m not going to force them, to be honest, I prefer if they don’t come with me at all, but I know that won’t happen.” Akko smiles, then stands up “Well, that’s what I wanted to tell you, Headmistress. And I’d be sure to tell you all about what we’ve learned about the Spirit World. I’ll take my leave, have a good night.” She bows, leaving the two older witches to their own devices. 

  
  


⚫⬛⚫⬛⚫⬛

The blue, green, and red teams were waiting for Akko to come back in the blue team’s dorm room. “You think she bailed on us?” Amanda asks from the couch. 

Constance was setting up a flat-screen TV on the wall she had built, “Akko promised she would come back, and she always fulfills her promises.” her Stanbot said from beside her. She then stands up and signals that she finished setting the TV.

“She’s right you know, I always fulfill my promises.” Akko leaned on the doorframe, she pushes herself off of it and walks in, taking a seat on the sofa. “Sorry I was late, I had to clarify something to the headmistress, so she doesn’t get the wrong idea.” 

“It’s quite alright Akko, could you please inform us what’s happening, so we can help? You’ve been acting … different.” Diana placed her hand on Akko’s, gently squeezing it for reassurance. 

“Alright, I was already planning on telling you guys anyway.” Akko takes a deep breath, “I need to go back to Japan to become the next head, sounds familiar, right?” she smirks at Diana.

“Wait, does that mean you need to leave school? What about your dream of becoming a performer like Chariot? You can’t just leave Luna Nova, you can’t just leave us.” Lotte desperately clung to her, her eyes getting teary. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, I’m not leaving school.” Akko comforted her friend, “My family sent a letter to ask permission to let me go back home for a few weeks, they also asked to bring you guys with me, if you want.”

“Why would they do that?” Sucy asks skeptically. 

“They want us to go to and explore the Spirit World, I already asked the Headmistress for permission, and she gave us her permission to leave. If you want to come with me back to Japan, then, you can.” Akko sighs, and informs, “The plain will be leaving Monday morning at 8 am, so it’s better to leave school at 6.”

“Spirit world, huh, well, count me in, that sounds interesting.” Amanda grinned. 

“I’m going too, I’m not letting you go alone to an unexplored and potentially dangerous place.” Lotte declares. 

“I as well will be going with you. Knowing your luck, it will be dangerous, and I’m quite intrigued about your family, and your family history.” Diana states. 

One by one, all the girls decided to go to Japan with Akko, she then sends a letter to both Chariot and Croix about their situation. The girls continue having their sleepover, they all went to sleep a little past midnight. Akko takes out her phone and quietly sneaks out of the blue team's dorm, she unlocks her phone and goes through her contacts, finally finding the right number, she calls it. After a single ring, someone had picked it up, _ “Yes, my lady?” _

“Hey, Chihiro-san, sorry for calling you this late, but I need you to inform the family that I’ll be coming Monday afternoon with everyone.”

_ “No worries, my lady. Consider it done, is there anything else?” _

“No, not now. Goodnight, see you Monday morning.”

_ “Goodnight, my lady.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. History

The red, blue, and green teams and their two professors, Chariot and Croix, were all seated at a private jet. The passenger part of the plane was divided into two sides by a door, Akko and her assistant, Chihiro, were seated away from the others at the front, they were going over some documents and some contracts revolving around the engagement between the two clans.

The others were curious but they knew better than to just barge in the middle of something important. An hour into the flight, Chihiro came out from the other party of the plane. She sent a polite smile to the witches and informed them, “The Young Mistress is on a call with the Young Master of the Kazumi clan, she’ll be done in an hour of time. For now, I’ll be at your service, also my lady gave full permission to answer any of your queries, so please do not hesitate with your queries.”

“Could you please tell us about this ‘Kazumi’ fella? He seems important.” Croix asks.

“Certainly, the young Master Kazumi Kenshi is the next heir of the Kazumi clan, the long time rival, and enemy of the Kagari clan. The war between the two had lasted well over a thousand years, but that will all end soon, very soon.” Chihiro sat down on the seat and faced the others.

It was then Diana’s turn to speak up, “Would you mind telling us more about your clan?”

“Yeah, like, why is there a literal war between you guys?” Hannah chimed in.

“Well, have any of you heard about the legend of the twin heavenly dragons?”

“I don’t know the full story but I have heard about it, could you please tell us?” Ursula asked.

“Thousands of years ago, way before the birth of the first witch, the world we know now used to be full of dragons and other mythical beasts. But there were two that stood out the most, twin dragons strong enough to rival the gods, no mortals were strong or brave enough to stand against the two, they would fight whenever they crossed paths, their powers were at equal, so it would always end in a draw. One day, the high heavens had enough of the two’s constant battle so they waited for them to weaken each other and strike, sending a Seraphim to finish them off. So when the two were finally slain, they were outraged, their powers went wild, killing anything and anyone, their hatred for the Gods and each other, their powers were manifested to and were sealed on two human hosts. Those two humans were to carry out the will of the dragons, seek out one another and fight to the death.”

“No to be rude or anything, but like, why are you telling us this? Isn’t just some fairy tale made up for kids to go to behave?” Amanda asks, clearly confused by the random tail.

Chihiro only smirked, “That wasn’t just any tail, Miss O’Neil, that was the origin or, to be more precise, the beginning of the both Kagari and Kazumi clan. Every successor of the two clans are born with two distinct features, one, the true heir of the clan is born with a mark of the dragon, second, the hair of the clans has either red or blue eyes. You all must have realized that the young mistress has red eyes, yes? Well, the young master of the Kazumi clan has blue eyes.”

“Interesting, I’ve never thought Akko would have a background like that. Say, what does this dragon mark look like?” Croix asks, leaning towards the woman.

“That’s easy, it’s basically a red or blue birthmark that looks like a Long Dragon, the placing of the birthmark varies person to person, in my lady’s instance, her mark is located on her upper back.”

They continued to ask questions from Chihiro about their history, and before they knew it, it was already an hour since they started talking. A tired groan was heard behind the door before it opened, revealing an annoyed-looking brunette walking out. She plopped herself on the nearest seat and sighed.

“How was your talk with the Young Master, M’lady?” Chihiro politely asked, bridging her a glass of water.

“Tiring, as usual. *sigh* So what were you guys talking about?” Akko took the glass and said a small thanks.

“We were just asking about your family, hope you don’t mind, Akko.” Lotte meekly informed, getting a small hum in response.

“Yeah, like, dude, you didn’t tell us you were a freaking dragon or part dragon or whatever!” Amanda yelled. “I thought we had something special...” she dramatically whipped away her fake tears.

“Well, that’s why I gave permission to Chihiro to answer your questions, didn’t I?” Akko put down the empty glass on the tray, “Also, when we land, Kenshi is going to pick us up, he’s weird but a nice guy, you’ll like him.”

The rest of the ride went by as the girls either talked or slept, but when the jet landed almost everyone except Atsuko and Chihiro had jet lag. They stepped out of the jet and a black limo parked in front, as three men stood outside, one, in particular, stood out the most, he had black hair and blue glacier eyes, dressed in a traditional Japanese male yukata, while the other two had black suits and glasses, probably the bodyguard.

Akko quickly got down and hugged the blue-eyed male, “It’s been a while since I last saw you in person, Kenshi.”

“It sure has, hasn’t it. Are these your friends, Akko?” Kenshi gestured to the other witches, who were staring at the two. Getting a nod from his dear friend, Kenshi downed and introduced himself, “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, any friend of Akko’s in a friend of mine. My name is Kazumi Kenshi, the next heir of the Kazumi clan, and the fiance of Atsuko Kagari, thank you for looking after her for me.”

“WHAT!?” the witches yelled in unison, shocked that Akko had a fiance or even a lover, to begin with. It’s not like Kenshi was ugly or anything, in fact, he was quite handsome, even more than Andrew Hanbridge himself. “You have a fiance?!” Barabara shrieked.

“To stop the hate and animosity of the two clans, Lady Atsuko and Master Kenshi were engaged to one another the moment they were born by their parents.” Chihiro answered with a sweet smile.

“Come on guys, let's all go and settle in. We’re going to have a big feast tonight.” Akko excitedly waved, gesturing to all of them to get in a limo. 


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the entire ride to the Kagari estate, Akko and Kenshi spent their time catching up while the rest just awkwardly sat there. Soon they arrived in front of a giant gate with a metal door - which honestly looked like the Jurassic park’s gate - that slowly creaked open, revealing a lush forest with a lone fine road.

“Um, where’s the house?” Amanda asks after 20 minutes or so after going through the gate.

“It’s on the other side, but we’re gonna go past the stadium since it’s built in the middle.” Akko turned to her friends. “Chihiro here will give you guys a tour around the place while Ken and I need to go see the elders. Are you guys hungry? If so, I can let the maids know to prepare a picnic basket for you if you want.”

“What about you, Akko? Won’t you be joining us?” Ursula asks.

“Well, no… but I will be having dinner with all of you.” Akko awkwardly laughed, “Oh hey, look at that! We’re here, well, see you guys later and please enjoy your time here. Chihiro please take good care of them, buy!” She quickly ushered the witches out.

The moment the car stopped, 10 or so maids rushed over and opened the trunk, taking their luggage, only leaving Akko’s stuff behind. The girls took a good look at the house they’re staying and honestly, they were quite impressed. The house large and was 3 stories high, including the attic. The whole building was painted white while the roof was in a gentle shade of blue.

Chihiro guided the girls into the house and ordered one of the maids to prepare some packet lunches for their guests. The girls each had their separate rooms on the second floor, it was big and quite roomy. Each had a super king-sized bed and giant closet that had more than enough room to hide at least 5 people and still had more room. The girls started to feel a bit overwhelmed, not being used to such a massive room.

They all changed their clothes into something more comfortable for traveling and met on the first floor, where 5 maids waited for them with boxed lunches in each hand. The head maid popped out, seemingly out of nowhere, and informed the witches, “Esteemed guests, lady Chihiro is waiting outside with the carriage. With your approval, we shall bring your lunches outside.”

Neither of the witches knew what or how to talk to the older woman and immediately looked at the three aristocrats. Hannah and Barbara panicked and pushed Diana in front of them, who also was a bit nervous, “Erm, yes, that would be appreciated… thank you.”

The maids nodded and looked at them, waiting for them to move first. There was an awkward silence of the girls just staring at the maid, not knowing what to do. They thought that after what Diana had said, the maid would go first and leave the lunches at the carriage, but they were just standing there, staring, waiting for something.

Amanda sprinted out of the house, she simply couldn’t handle all the staring, it was just too awkward. Without saying another word, the rest merely followed, but minus the running.

Once outside, they were welcomed with a large fancy black open carriage. Amanda was already next to it along with Chihiro, she cupped her hands around her mouth and hollered, “I call shotgun!” she grinned widely, climbing up and taking a seat next to Chihiro, who is apparently the driver of the vehicle, a coachwoman.

They climbed in and took a seat. Chihiro turned to them and sent a gentle smile to them, “We will first go to the park, to have lunch, and once we’re finished eating, we’ll start our tour, our first destination will be the central arena, next, it will be the Main house, lastly, we’ll have a short drive around the gate.”

* * *

“So that is the reason why we have come to this conclusion.” The elder of the Kagari house voiced.

Next to her, Akane Kagari continued the speech, “And the day after your wedding night, we shall send you and your companies to the Spirit World, we suggest you all start preparations early.” She is the mother of Atsuko and the current head. She then clapped her hand, “We conclude this meeting, you two are free to leave.”

The two quietly bowed to the elders and the two clans head and left. Once outside, Akko let out an irritated groan, “Man, they keep getting less and less patient, it’s honestly getting really annoying.”

Kenshi folded his arms over his chest and laughed, “But can you blame them dough, you’re almost 17 and once we’re fully merged with blue and red, we’d either have to fight till the death or be locked up for a year to let the dragons calmed down.”

Akko let out a sigh, “I know, it’s just… the way they treat us, they don’t see us as people, just vessels, a tool.” She sadly looks down, “It’s been worse ever since father died… she won’t even look at me, I-I feel… I feel like she’s blaming me for his death, but in her shoes, who wouldn’t. If I-”

Her rambling was cut short by a pair of firm arms wrapped around her form, “It wasn’t your fault, it was out of your control. You out of all people know how red gets.” The boy gently pats her head, rubbing calming circles on the teary-eyed girl’s back.

Returning the soothing hug, Akko wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the warmth. To her, the male is more than just a friend, they share a certain bond, they grew up together, they knew each other like the back of their own hand, and to her, Kenshi is like a brother to her.

The boy rests his head on the girl’s shoulder, “Sometimes I forget how much of a crybaby you are.” He teased.

Akko pushed herself out of the hug and hit him on the arm, “You dumbass, you just ruined the moment.” She pouted and crossed her arms, “And that’s why no one likes you.”

He playfully wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “As long as I have you, that’s enough for me.”

Akko just playfully swatted his hand off, “Ew, don’t get so sappy, it doesn’t suit you.” The two laughed and made their way toward their carriage.


End file.
